


Hot for Teacher

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Rick, Daryl is a Softie, Flirting, Groping, Hand Jobs, Interrupted Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rick is a Good Dad, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sexual Content, Single Parent!Rick, Teacher!Daryl, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to his students' problems wasn't on the job description, but Mr. Dixon does it anyway - and it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for a teacher/single parent AU prompt sent to me on tumblr :)

“Alright kids, put the equipment away and yer good ta go.” Mr. Dixon's voice carries through the entire gymnasium, spurring the teenagers into action almost instantly.

The students have been hard to control all day, and the last class was so wound up Daryl almost broke down three times during the last hour, so it's only natural for his nerves to be on the verge of frying when he hears the characteristic clatter of equipment coming from the storage room. He's there quickly enough to see the Grimes kid throw more crap onto the pile he's already created, making even more of a mess. Gritting his teeth, the teacher approaches the boy without bothering to be quiet, a week's worth of tension audible in his steps before he comes to a stop next to him.

“The hell ya think yer doing, Grimes?” Daryl snaps, crossing his arms over his chest as he looms over the kid, who has the gall to look pissed at _him_ for interrupting his little temper tantrum.

“What do you care?” The kid retorts, openly glaring at his teacher, spitting venom like it's second nature even though the teenager has never so much as looked at Daryl wrong ever since the first day of school.

“I don't, not really. Yer folks might when they see the bill, though.” Mr. Dixon shrugs, arching a brow to see if he can get a reaction out of the student. The kid is acting up, and even though Daryl doesn't know him personally, he knows it must be because something is bothering him and not just plain old attitude.

The mention of his parents seems to calm the boy right down, if the slump in his shoulders and the sudden way in which he drops his head are anything to go by. Daryl frowns, uncrossing his arms and tilting his head to get a better look at the kid's sullen expression. The young Grimes looks defeated, and Daryl realizes belatedly that he might have struck a cord involuntarily. Sighing, the teacher is about to give the teenager a pass for his behavior when Carl looks back up at him with hurt written all over his face, and Daryl _knows_ there's no way out of this.

“I'm sorry, Coach. It's just... My dad's picking me up later and I just...” The boy trails off, ducking his head once again, staring hard at the floor as if all the answers he's looking for were written all over it.

“Somethin' wrong with yer dad?” Daryl frowns, memories of his own childhood flooding back in as he lays what he hopes is a steady hand on the kid's shoulder, guiding him towards the nearest bench. The boy sits down obediently and the teacher settles next to him, waiting.

“No! I love my dad, it's just... My parents got divorced a few months ago, and now he lives all alone and he always seems so... I don't know, sad?” The kid shrugs, looking back up at Mr. Dixon questioningly, as if looking for answers there, too.

“That why ya got upset earlier? 'Cause yer worried 'bout yer dad?” It's not at all accusatory, and the teacher forces himself to search through the kid's eyes with an honest gaze to convey that. Daryl feels a little out of his depth here, being a gay man who's never been married and all, but the boy needs him, and so he tries.

“Yeah, I guess. I haven't seen him smile in months. Not the real kind, anyway. And when I talk to him, it's like he's there but he's not, you know?” Carl seems a little more confident in what he's saying now that he knows his teacher is seriously trying to understand his situation.

“Yeah, I get whatcha mean. Ya think he misses yer mom?” Daryl asks, refraining from cringing at how stupid his own words sound. He doesn't know much about divorce, but he's pretty sure it's supposed to happen when two people don't want to be together anymore, so if the guy really misses his ex-wife that bad, there must be a problem somewhere.

“Nah, I don't think he misses her. It's more like... I think he misses being with someone or something. I think he's lonely. And I know he's happy to see me but... It's not me he really wants to see.” There's a sad crease in his brow as Carl drops his gaze, fiddling with the hem of his gym shorts as he muses over his words.

“So ya think what yer dad needs is a girlfriend?” The teacher arches a brow, clearly impressed by the teenager's insight. Carl is really mature for a 15 year old, he'll give him that.

“Yeah, or a boyfriend. Someone to make him happy when I can't.” The kid looks back up, gauging Mr. Dixon's reaction, who's staring at him like he's just grown a third eye and a pair of antennae, his mouth slightly agape and his eyebrows almost up to his hairline.

“Ya mean... Yer dad, he's...” Daryl pauses, licking his lips to gain some kind of composure back. “Yer dad likes guys, and ya know about it?” The teacher frowns slightly, completely taken aback by the situation. If there is one thing he never expected to discuss with his students, it's their parents' sexual orientation.

“Yeah. He mentioned it when we had 'the talk' a few years ago. Said I should know the world isn't black and white and that there's plenty of people like him who don't fit in all the time, and that it's okay to be like that.” Carl sounds almost proud, like his father's lesson is invaluable in his eyes, and the small smile that graces his lips shows how much he cares what his father thinks.

“Yer dad sounds like a great guy, kid.” Daryl smiles, glad that there's at least one guy out there who's smart enough to teach that kind of stuff to his child. However his smile is quick to disappear when he catches sight of the clock, and it's with a curse that he realizes the kid is late for pick up, and that his dad must be freaking the hell out right about now.

_Way to go, Dixon._

\---

When the teenager talked about his dad, he said the man was sad and lonely. So when Daryl walks Carl back to the front of the school and sees what has to be the hottest guy he has ever seen in the 35 years he has been on this planet, he feels cheated. Completely and utterly cheated, because if the boy had so much as mentioned his father was a knockout, Daryl would have _at least_ tried to tame his hair instead of throwing it into a messy bun and ending up looking like a glorified child molester.

Lucky for him, the man zeroes in on his son instantly, completely ignoring Daryl's existence in the process. Mr. Grimes wraps his son into a hug, which the teenager surprisingly returns, and Carl is already explaining why he's late before his father can so much as open his mouth to ask. The boy doesn't go in much detail, just telling his dad he was feeling a little blue and had a nice talk with Mr. Dixon over there, and that he'll be waiting for him in the car in case he wants to hear the teacher's side of things. Mr. Grimes looks oddly pleased by his son's efficiency, and a polite smile stretches his lips when he turns towards Daryl, who has been shamelessly ogling him for the past 5 minutes.

“Sorry 'bout that. He was talkin' and I didn't see the time. Hope we didn't worry ya too much.” Daryl offers, an apologetic smile gracing his lips as he tries his hardest not to stare at the man's _everything._

“It's fine, it was just a matter of minutes. Hope he didn't give you any trouble.” Mr. Grimes smiles politely once again, and Daryl thinks it's a nice sight, but it would probably be even better if it actually reached the guy's ridiculously blue eyes.

“Nah, he's a good kid.” Daryl pauses to lick his lips, a little unsure on how to proceed. “Look, this is probably super inappropriate, but he mentioned yer divorce and he said he was worried 'bout ya. Just thought ya should know.” He shrugs, all the while bracing himself for the possibility that the other man might get in his face for not minding his own business.

“He's worried about _me_?” Mr. Grimes frowns, bringing a hand up to comb through his beard distractedly, confusion painted all over his handsome features.

“Yeah. Said ya were lonely and he felt shitty for not being able ta help. Said something 'bout ya needing to find someone.” Daryl tries really hard not to snort at how incredibly out of line he sounds, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from biting the skin off his fingers.

“You're telling me my son thinks I need to get _laid_?” Mr. Grimes looks mortified as he runs a hand through his hair, wild strands falling back over his forehead in a beautiful cascade of chestnut curls. And no, Daryl is most certainly not staring.

“Basically.” Daryl shuts his mouth before he starts telling the guy he can definitely help with that, schooling his features as best he can so as not to embarrass the man any further.

“Jesus. Mr. Dixon, I'm...” Mr. Grimes has to pause to get a semblance of composure back, his hands up in the air like he's not quite convinced this is reality and not an incredibly embarrassing dream coming back to haunt him.

“It's okay. Kid's got a point, though. Pretty sure it ain't hard for ya ta find a date, so whatever yer doing, yer doing it wrong.” Daryl's mind is a mantra of s _hit, shit, shit,_ at this point because he just ran his mouth like a complete _idiot_ instead of brushing it all off like a normal person.

_Shit._

“Well, what would you suggest I do, then?” To Daryl's utter surprise, Mr. Grimes is actually smiling, and not the kind of fake plastic smile he has been throwing his way since they met. No, this one is true, beautiful, and undoubtedly flirty.

_Holy shit._

“Mr. Grimes, are ya flirtin' with me?” Daryl is fighting every single ounce of his personality to play this cool, a tentative smile plastered on his face as he openly stares at the guy this time, reveling in the gorgeous smirk he sees forming on the other man's lips.

“I am. And if I'm reading this right, asking you out on a date wouldn't exactly be overdoing it.” Mr. Grimes raises an eyebrow, seizing Daryl up with a slow tilt of his head. Everything about the man is entirely too seductive, and who the hell is Daryl Dixon if he's gonna say no to _that._

\---

Saying the date went well would be a gross understatement. It went so well Rick ended up having to text Michonne – his neighbor – to ask if she would be willing to check in on Carl for him, probably misspelling a number of words given how fervently Daryl had been kissing his neck while he was typing. So saying the date went well would most definitely not be the right choice of words, especially now that Rick finds himself sitting on the teacher's couch with a lap full of Daryl and a pair of hands respectively buried in his hair and down the front of his shirt.

They have been kissing for a good 15 minutes now, long enough for Rick's palms to migrate from Daryl's waist to his ass, cupping it through the denim and humming at how firm it feels. The teacher makes a little sound of appreciation, rocking his hips into Rick's touch while the older man's mouth travels down to his jawline. The rough scratch of the other man's beard feels like heaven on Daryl's skin, the coarse hairs stinging his throat coaxing another groan out of him. Daryl tightens his hold on Rick's hair as the man keeps rubbing his face against his neck, his other hand sliding down the deputy's chest to palm him through his jeans, the gesture tearing a surprised moan out of Rick.

Daryl takes it as a sign to keep going, rubbing the _very_ prominent bulge a few times before coming back up to unbuckle Rick's belt and slip his hand past the waistband of his jeans. The redneck marks a quick pause once he's grasping the man's erection through his underwear, purring happily at the feeling of such solid warmth resting just beneath his palm. The older man makes a sound at the back of his throat, retreating from his place in Daryl's neck to lock eyes with him. The teacher smirks, licking his lips as he squeezes the other man's shaft experimentally, only to be stopped by the deputy's slender fingers closing around his wrist, pulling his hand back.

“As much as my dick is screaming at me to let you do this right now, I think it'd be better if we waited a little bit for that. Please don't hate me?” Rick frowns, intertwining his fingers with Daryl's as he looks at him with the most irresistible puppy eyes the redneck has ever seen in his life.

“Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. Just got excited 'cause of that gun yer packing down there.” Daryl smirks, dropping his gaze to the other man's crotch for a split second to emphasize his point, an eyebrow raised in a display of interest.

Rick just laughs at that, shaking his head to chase away the color blooming on his cheeks. The redneck grins smugly, surging forward to capture the older man's mouth in a playful kiss. He whispers something about keeping things above the belt for now in between presses of his lips, but not making any promises for the future, with a few choice examples of exactly _what_ Daryl will do to him once the deputy finally gets rid of his post-divorce chastity belt.

Rick makes sure not to mention any of _that_ to his son when he grills him about his date with Mr. Dixon later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
